Personne n'y est pour rien
by WeAreJustTheSame
Summary: Arizona tente d'expliquer son comportement envers Callie depuis la tragédie du crash d'avion.


Callie passa le seuil de son immeuble trempée de la tête aux pieds. Dehors le temps n'était pas fameux, une tempête s'était abattue sur Seattle et la jeune chirurgienne avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires à la mine à cause des nombreux accidents de voitures. En dehors de la ville, à quelques kilomètres du centre de Seattle, les rafales de vents laissées sur leur passage de grosses branches d'arbre qui bloquait la circulation de la route provocant des collisions entre les automobilistes.

-**Je suis rentrée**, cria la brune.

Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle entendait des rires qui lui était familier se propagés dans la pièce. Callie s'arrêta au coin de la porte, un sourire attendrit à ses lèvres. Sa femme et sa fille préparaient le dîner avec un fond sonore de musiques traditionnelles de Noël. Sofia se tenait debout sur une chaise afin d'arriver à hauteur du plan de travail entourée d'Arizona qui lui expliquait sûrement quelque chose d'important au vue de la mine sérieuse qu'abordait la petite brune. Cela faisait des mois, depuis la mort de Mark, l'amputation de la jambe de sa bien aimé ainsi que son aventure avec le docteur Boswell qu'elle n'avait pas vue un sourire aussi rayonnant sur leur visage.

-**Mamà !**, s'exclama Sofia

La petite descendue de son perchoir pour venir s'étouffer dans les bras de sa mère.

-**Tu vas bien princesse ? **

-Sofia hocha la tête furtivement, **Maman et moi fait crêpes et dessins pour toi. **

-**C'est génial ma puce. Tu veux bien me montrer ça ?**

Une fois avoir remis les pieds au sol, Sofia alla chercher ses dessins qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon et laissa par la même occasion ses deux mamans seules à seule depuis la première fois de la journée. Arizona laissa ses ustensiles de cuisine et vint se blottir contre sa femme. Elle déposa un léger baisser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre et encore un autre.

-**Tu rentres tard mon ange**, fit calment la blonde.

-**Le temps a créé de sacrés trauma, Owenn avait besoin d'un chirurgien orthopédiste en urgence et apparemment j'étais la seule de disponible donc je me suis fait biper à la dernière minute, je n'ai donc pas pu vous prévenir. Je suis désolée si tu t'ais inquiété…**

-Arizona porta sa main à la joue de son épouse et la caressa doucement, **Ne t'excuse pas Calliope, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux te reposer le temps que je finisse de préparer le dîner. Sofia a déjà mangé et je lui ai fait prendre son bain. **

Callie était légèrement déboussolée du comportement de sa femme. Serte depuis la tromperie de la blonde elles essayaient par tous les moyens de reconstruire leur famille mais jamais Arizona n'avait pris les devants de peur de brusquer sa compagne ou de mal faire les choses. Elle préférait se laissé guider par Callie plutôt que d'émettre une nouvelle erreur qui pourrait les séparer à tout jamais. L'hispanique rejoignit sa fille dans le salon où elles s'installèrent devant le poste de télévision. La jeune femme ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux pitreries de Bob l'éponge et son acolyte Patrick l'étoile de mer qui provoquait l'hilarité chez sa fille de 4 ans. Non, son esprit divaguait sur toutes les épreuves que son couple avait endurées cette année. Elles étaient nombreuses et pas des moindres. Mais elle avait fini par pardonner Arizona car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans elle et son amour qu'elle savait inconditionnelle malgré tout. Un petit ronflement la fit sortir de ses pensées. Sofia s'était endormie dans ses bras et sa femme venait de terminer le repas. Elles mirent leur fille au lit, lui déposant chacune un baiser à leur tour avant de déguster ce fameux plat.

Les deux femmes avaient-elles aussi fini par prendre fatigue après deux longues heures de détente sur le canapé. C'est en baillant qu'elles rejoignirent leur chambre. Callie partit prendre une douche, ce qui laissa à Arizona le temps d'enlever sa prothèse tranquillement et de se mettre sous les draps. La brune refit son apparition une quinzaine de minute plus tard et à peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'asseoir qu'Arizona colla son corps contre le sien. Elle huma son odeur à plein poumon. Cela lui paraissait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de sa femme. Ses yeux bleus azur transperçaient ceux de la latine aucune des deux ne voulait que ce moment se finisse. Elles avaient bien trop attendu cet instant magique. Arizona déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres sucrées de Callie qui resta un moment les yeux fermés tant son cœur battait vite.

-**J'ai compris**, lança la blonde.

Callie rouvrit ses orbes et regarda intensément la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-**J'ai enfin compris que personne n'y était pour rien. L'avion, la mort de Mark, ma jambe amputée… Personne n'y est pour quelque chose. Pas même toi, n'y moi. Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour l'accepter, mais ça-y-est j'ai compris**, Callie s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut très vite couper par sa blonde.** Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé. A toi et à Sofia. Pendant plus d'un an, je vous ai fait vivre un vrai cauchemar, je me suis comportée comme une garce en reportant la faute sur toi et je ne pourrai jamais assez me faire pardonner pour cela. J'en suis consciente. Mais s'il te plaît Calliope, reprenons notre vie normale. Celle qu'on avait avant. Tu as assez souffert de cette situation, j'ai assez souffert et notre fille aussi. Laisse-moi regagner ta confiance, je t'en pris…**

Les larmes d'Arizona avaient fini par couler toutes seules, s'écrasant sur le matelas au même titre que celles de Callie. La brune ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, décidemment ce soir la blonde ne faisait que la surprendre. Dans le bon sens du terme bien évidemment. Elle balaya d'un revers de main les perles d'eaux des joues de sa femme et lui sourit tendrement.

-**Tu n'as jamais perdu ma confiance. Même après m'avoir trompé avec Lauren. J'ai été blessé et je t'en voulais plus que tout mais je m'en voulais à moi aussi. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu étais encore mal par rapport à ça. Tu ne m'as rien laissé paraître et c'est cela qui m'a le plus blessé. J'étais sensée être la personne à qui tu te confierais parce que je suis sensé être la personne qui compte le plus pour toi…**

-**Et tu l'ais**, la coupa-t-elle.

-**Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai pu t'aider, être là pour toi Arizona…**

-**J'avais peur que tu me juges, que tu partes en courant car je ne suis plus la même Arizona que tu as connue il y a six ans plus tôt. J'ai changé, la perte de ma jambe m'a fait devenir une autre personne. Et cette autre personne m'effraye, je ne sais pas quelles seront ses réactions. Un tas de chose à changer dans ma vie depuis ce putain d'accident. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, une chose est restée intacte… L'amour que je te porte et celui que je porte à notre fille. Mon amour pour toi n'a pas bougé, il est toujours aussi puissant et sincère. Je t'aime Calliope**, finit-elle par dire.

Callie finit par prendre le visage de sa blonde entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas extériorisé depuis un sacré bout de temps pensa-t-elle. Arizona avait gagné en maturité, elle lui avait enfin fait part de ses craintes ainsi que de son mal être face à son comportements de ces derniers mois.


End file.
